Einzbern Tale
by Orion-Sacred Arrow
Summary: Illya and Chloe decide to play elder tale. Who knows what surprises lie in wait for them? Currently on Hiatus.
1. Prologue

"Chloe! Stop slacking around and set up you god-dammed account!" Chloe grimaced. This had been the fourth time Illya had screamed at her for her horrible tech skills.

That girl…

Sometimes she felt like shooting Caladbolg at her. Sometimes.

"Okay, so I'm in, what class should I use?"

After a grunt of "Finally!" Illya shuffled over and looked over Chloe's shoulder. "Hmm, I'd say you would probably want an archer class, or a swashbuckler, so you can use you bow, or Kanshou and Bakuya."

"I guess I'll choose ––– Wait, How the hell did you know their names?"

"Sorry! Thats classified."

"Go kill yourself. Really."

As Chloe scrolled through the list of classes, she saw one that caught her eye. What's this? Projector?"

"WHAT?"

"Look, right there!"

"This is so BS! I couldn't choose that! Wait, what does it do?"

"Um… It says: Projectors have the ability to create weapons or materials with mana."

"That sounds OP! Unfair! Waaaaahhhhh!"

"Calm down, Illya!"

"Nwoooooo! I'm gonna make a new account!"

"By the way, what''s OP?"

Illya ignored her.

After a few minutes of clicking, Illya let out a satisfied sigh, and exclaimed "I'm in!"

After a few more seconds of scrolling, she let out a sad sigh, and said "It's not there…"\

"Ooh! Look at this! What's this?"

Chloe peered over her shoulder.

"Magical girl…?"

"Well, I know what I'm choosing!"

They both proceeded to the race menu.

"Einzbern…?"

A few clicks later, they were in the game. It was as if the game knew who they were. Maybe it did.

* * *

Chloe blinked. "Huh? Where am I?"

She stood up, looking at her surroundings.

"Chloe?" A sound came from the rubble beside her.

"Illya? Are you okay?" Moving, she started pushing the rubble out of the way.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm buried pretty deep, though."

Chloe thought for a bit. "Illya, lend me some energy."

""M-Hm"

Raising her left hand, Chloe yelled "Trace!"

Chloe gasped as the energy left her. It soon ended, and a large bulldozer appeared.

Climbing in, she activated it at pushed the rubble out of the way.

Jumping out, she called "Illya! Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I can see the sunlight."

Tracing a shovel, Chloe moved the rubble out of the way, and pulled Illya out.

"So… Where are we?"

Illya looked around. "This looks surprisingly like the town of Akihabara in elder tale."

"But if were in this stupid game, why can I still trace?"

"I'm pretty sure you chose the tracing class."

"Oh yeah…"

"Wait… Shit." Illya bowed down her head. "I just realised I don't have a magical wand."

"Um… I can try tracing one."

"Don't bother. I'll have to use magic to try call ruby."

Before she could get started, something moving at high speed smacked her in the face.

"Did someone call my name?" Magical wand Ruby looked around. "Wah! Illya-sama! Are you okay?"

"Ruby?"

"Yep! Ruby is here!"

Recovering from the head smack, Illya picked up Ruby.

"Well, the should head towards town. We need some equipment anyway."

"Equipment? Like those things you wear? Can't I just trace some?"

"Uh, you can try, but I won't need any. I have Ruby, remember?"

"Whatever you say."

In a few seconds, Chloe had traced on her normal clothes, plus Caladbolg II, and discarded the rest.

"Wait! Shit! Chloe, can you trace some magical bags? They're basically bags with unlimited storage."

"I can try."

A few more seconds later, Chloe had traced the bags, and gave one to Illya. "Well, let's go!"

And together, they walked towards the town of Akihabara.

* * *

When Illya first entered the town, she realised it was much bigger then before.

Mm, It must have updated.

"Hey Chloe, let's go kill some monsters."

A gleam leapt into Chloe's eyes. "Sure!"

* * *

Grinding was much easier then Illya expected. Despite their low level, Illya found herself wiping out entire waves by herself with her skills, and Chloe singlehandedly wiped out an entire army of level 15 orcs with Kanshou and Bakuya. When they headed back, Illya was level 15, and Chloe was level 17. Grindings easy if you're OP.

After arriving at town, Illya and Chloe went to an inn and booked a place for the night. The next day, Illya was about to decide what subclass to use, when she realised, for some reason, they already had one.

"Magus?" Huh. The Einzbern family has always been a family of mages.

Subclass skills:

Healing.

Silk magic. (oh, like the birds.)

Structural Grasp.

To be unlocked:

Level 20: Elemental magic - weak.

Level 30: Elemental magic - neutral

Level 40: Gemstone magic - weak

Level 50: Elemental magic - strong

Level 55: Black keys. (Yay! Awesome!)

Level 60: Gemstone magic - neutral

Level 70: Gemstone magic - strong

Sigh. This is gonna be a pain in the ass.

* * *

AN: Hi Everybody. Thanks for reading my prologue. I hope you'll continue to read my story. Sorry if I have some bad grammar.


	2. I want glowing lances

Illya was feeling incredibly sulky. She had just looked at Chloe's skillset. She had instantly been overwhelmed by the massive amount of text.

Trace

Unlimited blade works

Eternal arms mastery

Clairvoyance

Structural grasp

* * *

"You know what? Let's grind, Chloe."

"Sure. Where are we going?"

"Just to the outskirts"

"What! Are you kidding me? Those guys are so weak?"

"Weak? Are you fucking kidding me? Those guys are level 50!"

"Then they're weak!"

"They're 3 times your level!"

"They're still weak!"

"No they're not!"

"Yes they are!"

Illya looked up in fright at the level 55 Fire bear towering above her. The bear raised it's paw up, and was about to slam it down when a blue flash lit through the air and cut it in half.

Fuck, Why Is Chloe so god-damning OP?

Holding up Ruby, she yelled "Schneiden!"

A pink line flew through the air. The mobs that had been approaching her dropped to the ground, dead. There was a "ding!" Sound as she levelled up. A second later, there were multiple "ding!" sounds as Chloe levelled up. Risking a glance, she saw that Chloe was already level 45. Sigh. What the fuck. Actually.

Illya was level 25.

"Class card caster! Include!" At her command, Ruby transform into an ancient, golden staff. Raising it, Illya let out several massive purple laser beams, hitting 3 fire bears and killing them all. As she was revelling in her new power, she felt a tap on her back.

"Hey! You fucking hit me!"

"Sorry."'

However, their happiness soon turned to terror as a level 60 flame dragon towered over them.

* * *

Chloe took a flying jump, and slammed a giant pole she had just traced into the dragons head. When it got knocked to the floor, Illya yelled "Servant card lancer! Include!" Ruby transformed into the demon lance, Gaé Bolg. Leaping forward, Illya thrust the lance through the dragon's heart. The dragon burst into pixels. There were multiple "ding!" sounds as both Chloe and Illya levelled up. Illya had gone up to level 37, while Chloe was level 50.

As a new wave of enemies approached, Chloe leapt back, leaving Illya to deal with them.

"Here, I'll let you get some EXP."

Seriously, Chloe, You Asshole.

"Servant card berserker! Include!" Ruby transformed into a massive circular axe. Illya grabbed it and jumped forward, smashing into the enemies and taking them out in one shot. When there was only one enemy left, Illya threw her axe, which cut clean through the last enemy. As the axe turned back into Ruby, Illya raised her hand, and Ruby flew into her hand.

"Hah! I'm level 43 now!"

* * *

Illya and Chloe were about to start heading back when they heard a massive thud. The ground shook.

"Crap, Don't tell me…" The next second, Illya was pushed sideways by Chloe as a massive fist slammed into the ground where she just was. "Chloe! We gotta run! That's a level 90 Earth Golem! It's super elite!"

"Got it!"

As Chloe started sprinting, Illya flew up, and joined her.

"Hey Illya, Tell me. What weaknesses does that thing have?"

"Uh, I think it's weak to holy weapons."

"Gotcha! Illya, cover me!"

"Okay!" Illya raised Ruby and sent a pink arc flying at the golem's weak spot, the symbol on it's head. The golem roared in annoyance, but didn't seemed to have taken much damage. Right before the golem was about to crush Illya, Illya saw a blinding light and heard Chloe yell "Rhongomyniad!"


	3. What's with all these glowing lances?

After the golem had vanished in a puff of smoke. Chloe started levelling up. Illya watched as Chloe levelled up. 55, 60, 65. It finally stopped at 67.

"What the fuck…" Illya looked down, and realised the destruction Rhongomyniad had caused.

The entire outskirts have been charred. There were no longer any pieces of rubble of fallen trees.

Even some things Illya used to think were impossible to destroy had even levelled.

"Hey Chloe! What the heck did you do!"

Chloe looked down on the glowing yellow lance she held in her hand. With a quick shake of Chloe's hand, Rhongomyniad disappeared.

"Actually, I'm not so sure. I was thinking of holy weapons, and this popped up in my head."

"Whatever that is, That''s totally awesome! Let's head back."

* * *

As they walked back, Illya was getting bored. With her hair, she had already formed eight birds, four spears and seven swords. As her creations aimlessly drifted around her, Chloe seemed to be deep in thought, twanging Caladbolg's strings. Before Illya could say anything about it, There was suddenly a flash of light, and Chloe yelled "Got it!"

Before Illya could ask, A massive bird fell out of the sky.

An evil smile lit Chloe's face. "Dinner!"

* * *

The bird tasted disgusting. Full stop. After stuffing it inside into their mouths and nearly vomiting, they tried cooking it, but it only turned into black sludge.

"Ew! What the heck is this! It's totally disgusting!"

Beside Chloe, Illya vomited.

"Yeah… I know."

* * *

Back in town, they headed to the guild hall. After Illya handed over the gold, They had created their guild: Einzbern Tale.

* * *

A hooded figure surrounded by glowing white birds stood in the shadows as it reviewed the list of guilds. "Hmm. Look's like their here."

 **AN: Sorry this chapter was a bit short. I just wanted to quickly finish it up and set up chapter 3. I will make the next chapter longer. Thanks! See you next time!**


	4. Big snakes!

Chloe was sitting on a log stump, firing swords from caladbolg into a tree. The swords kept on demolishing the swords that had been shot in front of them, so even after an hour, there was only one sword sticking out of the tree, straight on the self-drawn bulls eye.

Illya was having less luck. Every time she tried to draw the bow, the string kept snapping back and hitting her in the face.

"Waah! Why do I have to do this?"

"You need to learn how to shoot a bow without accidentally killing yourself!"

"Fine… But can we leave now?"

Chloe glanced up at the hulking shadow golems standing above her.

With a flick of her wrist, Rhongomyniad appeared back in her hand, and she twirled through the golems, Rhongomyniad slicing through them like they were made of paper. Illya was standing next to her, waving around Excalibur, warding of several other shadow golems, but rarely coming into contact with one, unless she was blocking a hit. Finally, Illya switched Excalibur back into Ruby, and unleashed a massive pink arc cut through the golems, and the golems disappeared.

They ventured deeper into the cave.

The walked into a massive cavern. Chloe glanced around, while Illya shuddered beside her.

"Hey Illya, what's wrong?" "Uh, It's just that this has a very similar layout to a boss chamber, though I'm not seeing any monsters."

At that moment, a massive stream of acid was sent towards them, but they managed to dodge in time. Chloe traced caladbolg, and sent a shot flying towards the general direction where the stream came from. There was a thudding sound, then a loud roar. From the ceiling, a massive snake fell onto the ground. The entire body of the snake was black, but it's eyes were blood red. It's entire body except for the eyes were covered in obsidian plates. Chloe's arrow had struck the inside of it's mouth. The caption on top said: Ragnar, King of the snakes.

Beside Chloe, Illya shuddered some more.

"Hey Illya, what is that thing?"

"Just look at it's level and you'll understand."

"Level… 90?"

"Dodge!"

The both leapt out of the way as Ragnar breathed a beam of fire.

"How come it gets fire and acid breath! That's unfair!"

"Nothing we can do about it! Run!"

The battle was going terribly. Even Excalibur could barely dent the snakes hide. There was only one tiny bit of damage, and that was where Chloe had shot her first shot.

"Illya! Get the darned fucker to open his mouth!" "Uh, Sure?"

Illya jumped up and flew straight towards Ragnar's mouth.

Ragnar opened his mouth, as if to swallow Illya, but Illya dodged to a side, and at that moment, Chloe traced a machine gun and fired multiple shots into Ragnar's mouth. Ragnar's health dropped, and Chloe yelled "Yes!"

As Ragnar was momentarily stunned, Chloe pulled a massive sledgehammer out of her magical bag and slammed it into the iron hard scales of Ragnar. It wasn't much, but a small dent appeared in Ragnar's hide. Chloe slammed it three times again, and there was a small crack. As Chloe was about to trace something else, Ragnar whipped hist tail around, and they both flew into the wall.

"Owee–––" Chloe felt several of her bones crack. Her HP bar dropped into red zone.

After a bit of concentration, Chloe felt her bones snap back into place.

Ragnar stood on top of them, it's mouth open and flickering with flames.

"Trace!" Chloe felt a massive decrease in her mana as a massive pillar of earth shot out from beneath her feet. The pillar kept on going, and finally slammed Ragnar flat onto a wall. Ragnar let out a massive howl as his HP dropped. Chloe's knees started to buckle as her mana drained away. However, before it growled to zero, it stopped draining away. Chloe pulled Kanshou and Bakuya out of here magical bad. As she quickly tapped through the menu, Ragnar rose. Just before Ragnar was about to let out more fire, Chloe activated a skill.

There was a blinding light, and the a flash of darkness. When it was gone, Chloe was Standing behind Ragnar, her two knives dripping with blood. "Dark Scissor Blade!"

Ragnar's HP bar dropped noticeably. Chloe jumped up on cut of his head.

"Whew! We're finally finished, Come on, Illya, let's go!"

"Illya? Hey Illya?"

Illya was standing in front of Chloe. Her gaze was directed behind Chloe, and she slowly raised her hand.

Chloe turned around, and found herself staring at a slightly uglier, double headed Ragnar.

Illya got over her shock. She raised ruby and yelled "Schneiden!" A pink arc flew towards Ragnar, but it just bounced off his skin.

Ragnar opened both mouths, one flickering with fire, the other one full of acid.

"Servant card caster! Include!"

Ruby morphed into a massive golden staff. Illya raised it, and purple beams shot out from behind her, deflecting Ragnar's breaths. The staff morphed back to Ruby.

"Servant card berserker! Include!" Ruby morphed into a massive battle axe. Illya threw it, and the axe cut off both of Ragnar's head. It morphed back into Ruby, which flew into Illya's hand.

Quickly, Ragnar grew two new heads, in addition to the two heads he had before.

Chloe, being more educated then Illya, now knew what it was. "Illya, that bitch is a Hydra! Every time you cut off one head, it grows two more!" "Well, that just great! How the heck do you fucking kill it, then?"

"Well, the legends say Hercules killed it with fire."

"Fire, Huh? Hey! I got an idea! Chloe, cover me!"

"Well… That's one more thing than I've got."

Chloe leaped at the Hydra, and kept it distracted by jumping around it's uglier four heads.

"Okay! I'm ready now! Chloe, Move!"

Chloe quickly jumped aside.

"Flame Phoenix!"

From Ruby's tip, a massive beam of red fire shot out and hit Ragnar's ugly four heads. But, after it was gone, no significant damage has been caused to him.

"Damn it! My magic's not strong enough!"

"Dang!"

Suddenly, Ragnar whipped his tail again.

Chloe and Illya jumped up, and narrowly avoided it.

Ragnar's own tail swung around and cut off his head.

"Shit! Illya, Brace yourself! It's coming back with eight heads!"

Sure enough, Ragnar had grown four more ugly heads.

Illya's menu glowed, the icon for learning a new skill, taking a quick look at the skill's name. Illya raised Ruby and yelled: "Quintett Feuer!"

Ruby glowed, and then changed. The start inside had turned into 2 stars, and the wings had changed colour. Illya pointed Ruby up at Ragnar, and a massive burst of energy shot out of ruby. The force of the blast itself was enough to send Ragnar flying into a wall. The energy vaporised all of Ragnar's heads. Ragnar's HP bar dropped significantly. However, sixteen new slightly uglier heads popped out again.

"Illya!"

"Yes?"

"You used to play this game right? What weaknesses does this guy have?"

"I don't know!"

"Shit."

Chloe was trying to think of an idea while dodging Ragnar's tails, which were constantly whipping around.

"Illya! You said your fire's not strong enough, right?"

"Yep!"

"Okay, got it. Illya, cover me!"

Chloe hopped back as Illya jumped in front of her and released a barrage of pink energy balls.

First, Illya traced a grenade and threw it up at the ceiling, opening a hole, letting sunlight through. Chloe hopped up. Chloe then put her hand up, and almost simultaneously, yelled "Trace!" And "Illya! Get out of the way!" Illya just managed to jump to the back of the cavern when Chloe finished tracing something. Suddenly, Ragnar's body started steaming. Chloe had traced a massive magnifying glass, which was directing all the sunlight at Ragnar. However, Chloe's mana was running out. Unable to sustain the magnifying glass for any longer, the magnifying glass disappeared, and Chloe fell down.

Illya flew up and caught Chloe, but Chloe's wight pushed them both onto the ground.

As they both lay on the ground, motion less, Ragnar walked over, and released sixteen breaths of fire.

Suddenly, A massive wall of water blinked into existence in front of them. Ragnar's breath went harmlessly into the water, evaporating some, but the was too much water. As the water faded away, the person who had casted it yelled "Flame Leviathan!" A massive burst of fire shot out from the person's hand, briefly illuminating the persons face.

The person had red eyes, white hair, and was wearing a purple dress. Before Illya or Chloe could process this, Ragnar burnt away, disappearing. The sunlight from the ceiling shone on the person's face. Illya and Chloe stared for a second, and then in union, said "Mom?"


	5. Re-union and EXP

"Mom?" Illya and Chloe stared at their mother, Irisviel.

"Hi girls! What did I tell you about playing computer games? It's bad for your eyes!" "Uh… That's not exactly our top priority right now."

"Exactly! We should go shopping for glasses!" Irisviel grinned at them with a malicious smile,

"But before we do that…" A massive sphere water popped into existence above Irisviel's head. With a light flicking movement, it was launched towards Illya and Chloe, who both cowered in terror.

Illya and Chloe were following Irisviel out of the cavern. Every time they encountered a monster, Irisviel would slice her whip through the air, cutting the monster in half. If she was feeling especially murderous, she would blowtorch them. When they finally reached the outside, they slowly walked back to Akihabra. After sending Irisviel a friend/guild invite, they looked at her profile, and froze.

In large numbers, what was written on the screen was the number 95. As they slowly fell down, Invisible hands caught them and pushed them back up. Inside the guild hall, Irisviel stared at their room for a second, and then started pulling random pieces of furniture out of her magical bag, like sofas and beds. How the hell did she fit those things in there anyway? Chloe helped her redecorate the room by tracing things, and Illya also helped, by sitting in a corner and being the only statue in the room. By the end, they had somehow managed to break the walls of their room and extend their room by several meters, creating an odd lump in the circular shape of the guild hall. Chloe was tracing random items and putting them in her bag, like some noble phantasms and a occasional giant magnifying glass. Illya was absentmindedly flying around the room, while Irisviel was creating massive storms/earthquakes/fire tornados. Once, Chloe accidentally traced a tiny fire dragon, which flew around the room, destroying furniture, until Irisviel blasted the entire room with a massive flood of water, killing the fire dragon, but getting the furniture, Chloe, and Illya wet.

In the glistening caverns of magnitude. Illya, Chloe and Irisviel were being surrounded by crystal golems. Irisviel slammed her hand into the ground, and massive waves of fire spread out from the ground. The crystal golems touched the waves, and promptly burnt to ashes.

"Mom! What did I tell you about letting us get EXP?" Illya said

"Sorry!" Irisviel returned, but proceeded to destroy more crystal golems with combinations of tornados, floods, earthquakes, and fire balls.

The crystal golems were a relatively high level, but Illya's Excalibur and Chloe's Rhongomyniad were powerful enough to slice through them. Chloe would occasionally summon a random thing by accident. This was happening increasingly more often, because as Irisviel said, Chloe didn't have enough control over her magic. Once, she summoned a giant chicken, which proceeded to run around and stomp on crystal golems until Irisviel summoned a massive bolt of lightning and electrified it. As they killed the crystal golems, their stock of crystal drops was becoming higher. Crystal drops were used to make crystal potions, which were the best mana generating potions in the game that could be made by super-rare or below items. Back at town, Illya and Chloe handed in the drops to a lander, who turned them into potions. Pocketing the potions, they headed off. They walked towards the demon forest, which was a place notorious for it's high level monsters.

The sun was setting, so the sky was getting increasingly dark, but Irisviel summoned a glowing ball that floated above them. The glowing ball would also zap and kill any monsters that appeared. Yippee! EXP For all!

The demon forest had a reputation for good drops. However, Chloe could trace every singly item that existed in elder tale, so it was kind of pointless. Every once in a while Illya would get a really nice drop and yell "YES!" Only to have Chloe trace a better item and hand it to her. Currently, there were only two items Chloe couldn't trace. First was Illya's Ruby. Second was Irisviel's dress if heaven. Sigh… That pissed Chloe off.

Walking through the forest was sort of boring. There was nothing to kill. Irisviel's ball of light/electricity was killing all of them. As they walked, Chloe started tracing random noble phantasms and putting them in her bag. After she had traced a ton of noble phantasms, Chloe started trying to trace two things at once, in one hand, in hope that she would be able to combine noble phantasms. No such luck. The two would end up destroying each other in a nuclear explosion.

"Owee… How come that never happens in actual servant battles?"

Chloe ditched that experiment. It was probably a good idea to ditch it, and in hindsight, she never should have done it at all, because she would need her mana to fight the oncoming hordes of monsters.

"Thunder Maelstorm!" A massive hole appeared in the sky. Tendrils of lightning shot out, hitting monsters and destroying them. Irisviel's dress of heaven glowed golden, releasing a blinding white light that instantly destroyed all monsters within a 500 meter radius. Illya released arcs of pink energy, that cut everything into pieces. Chloe chopped up monsters with kanshou and bakuya. "There's supposed to be strong things here, why are all the monsters so weak?"

"Please don't jinx us, Illya."

"Whatever! What can the strongest monster here even do?"

Suddenly, the ground below them rumbled. A kilometre of earth rose from the ground, grabbed by a giant hand. The earth turned into a cannonball, and the hand prepared to throw it.

"Evidently, a lot." Chloe muttered under her breath

 **AN: Sorry this took so long to come out. I've been extremely busy catching up with all the new anime that's coming out. BTW, Kaminomi zo Shiru Sekai is amazing, you should really check it out.**


	6. Giants and Bones: Part 1

"God dammit Illya, you jinxed us!" Chloe yelled at Illya as they sprinted away from the descending boulder.

"Sorry! I promise I won't jinx us again!"

"You'd better!"

"Jump!"

They jumped. A massive boulder slammed into the ground right below them. Chloe took a jump on it, and took a look at the attacker. It was a massive hulking giant, with a massive glowing blue eye and blue energy lines running down it's entire body.

"Eek! That's scary!" Illya screamed.

"Shut up!" Chloe responded

Belongside them, Iri flew next to them, floating on a white cloud.

"Hey mom, some help, please?" Illya looked at Iri pleadingly

"Nope. You wanted EXP, right? Here, a perfect oppurtunity." Iri responded, flying higher up.

"Ah well, Illya, what type is that thingy?" Chloe asked

"Well, I've never seen it before, but I would assume it's an earth type. Or a––"

"Okay, sure. What are earth types weak to?"

"Magical attacks, but–––"

"Okay, thanks." Illya hopped up, and traced a bow.

"Oh, and may I point out, bows are––"

"Yeah, I'm not stupid. I aced every single test, remember?"

Illya shuddered, remembering the traumatic experience of exams.

"So," Chloe continued, "I traced a bow that fires magical energy! Easy!"

Chloe jumped up agin, pulling back the bow string, causing an arrow of black energy to appear, nocked and ready to fire. Chloe took aim, and shot it, straight into the massive glowing blue eye.

The arrow pierced the skin, (Well, it wasn't actually skin, but you know…) but the giant only had a tiny sliver of his HP bar knocked down, close to nothing.

"One arrow isn't gonna do the trick, huh?" Chloe said, "Well, whatever. You just have to hit them with more!" Chloe snapped her fingers, and hundreds of black bows appeared, each nocked with a magical black arrow. "Fire!" The arrows were released, all streaming towards the giant. Black lines filled the sky, the after-images of the arrows. After the arrows had all been shot, the giant started to resemble a blue, ugly porcupine.

"What the fuck! That barely moved his HP!" Chloe protested

"I really hope the game mods will show up and nerf this thing to oblivion." Illya muttered under her breath.

"Well, we keep smacking it with arrows until it dies!"

"Wait!" Illya shouted, "I don't think that thing is an earth type monster. It's taking barely any damage, even though it's been shot by hundreds of super high tier arrows that are super effective against it. In other words, it''s either not earth type or busted. Now, this is a game. It would lose tons of followers if they made a monster that is basically unbeatable. So, I would assume it's the former. As I was about to say twice, before you interrupted me, this is probably an unknown class."

"What the heck is that?"

"Basically, unknown class monsters are all unique. There is only one copy of each unknown monster in existence. Unknown monsters all have their own attributes, and it usually tends to be that they are extremely resistant to almost everything except one, which they are extremely weak to."

"In other words, we blast it with everything?"

"That's the gist, yeah. However, using so many spells and crap at once will take up so much mana––" "Trace!" The sly was filled with tons of different coloured and shaped swords.

"How do you have so much mana?" Illya muttered agin.

"Well, I am a heroic spirit, technically." Chloe grinned maniacally, "Fire!"

The swords all turned until they were directly facing the golem, and shot towards it at super-high speed.

"Wait, Chloe! If you smack it with all those swords at once, we won't know what it's weak to!"

"Then we just keep on smacking it with everything!"

"He don't have the mana!"

"I do."

"Damnit, I'm jealous."

"Live with it."

"l'm trying, but… Umu."

"Umu? What type of pathetic sound is that?"

"Uh…"

Before Illya could finish the rest of her sentence, Chloe pushed her to one side and leaped to the other. Another boulder slammed into the ground, right between Chloe and Illya.

"I'm getting bored." Chloe said, tracing Kanshou and Bakuya and running straight towards the giant.

"Wait, Chloe! We just managed to do some damage to him! Some good damage!" Illya protested

"I told you, I'm bored. Unless you want me to take out my boredom on you, please shoo shoo."

"Fine…" Illya hoped taking out boredom didn't mean kissing. That would suck.

Chloe took a running jump, soaring through the air and landing on the giant's hand. She ran up it's arm, cutting it occasionally, aiming for the blue eye at the centre of it's body. Ew. What type of giant, even if it's in a game, doesn't have a head? It makes it so much harder to kill.

Chloe jumped off the arm, throwing both Kanshou and Bakuya at the giant eye, and tracing more swords and firing them into the eye.

"Wew! The good thing about fighting bosses is that they're easy to hit."

"On the other, hand, they change depending on their health bar. Like that." Illya pointed at the giant, who had turned from blue to red. The eye started glowing an ominous colour.

"Clairvoyance!" Chloe's eyes briefly glowed golden for a second, but it quickly dissapeared.

"Illya, that thing is charging a massive laser beam. It's gonna be a pain to block, so try to dodge it. I'll let you know where to go."

"How do you know this?"

"Clairvoyance. At it's current level, I can see what's going to happen in the next 5 minutes."

"Okay… I want that."

"You want everything. When I snap my fingers, jump towards that direction, and fly as far away as possible." Chloe pointed north.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry, I have a plan."

"I hate your plans."

"I hate my plans too. Especially since they involve lots of pain."

* * *

"Now, Illya!" Chloe snapped her fingers.

Illya quickly flew away as fast as possible.

Chloe, however, sprinted straight at the giant, using Kanshou and Bakuya to cut through any trees that were in her way, making a beeline straight for the giant. Chloe jumped, heading straight for the eye. At the same time, the giant launched it's laser beam.

"Negative mana burst!" A red aura purely made of mana surrounded Chloe, parting the beam in front of her. Chloe reached the eye, and slammed her hand against it.

"Eternal arms mastery!" Suddenly, the giant's red lines turned black, and it fell onto the ground, creating a massive earthquake.

Illya flew up next to Illya. "What did you do?" Illya asked.

"Eternal arms mastery is a skill that allows you to touch anything and know how to use it perfectly. In other words, I touched the giant, overrided it's system, and caused it to shut down."

"Isn't that extremely busted?"

"Maybe."

They were already used to it, but there moment of victory lasted for a few seconds. A gigantic bone pterodactyl landed next to the corpse, and picked up the giant, swallowing it whole.

"Um… I didn't imagine that, right?" Illya quitely said.

* * *

 **AN: This chapter is yet another boss fight, and will be continued in Giants and Bones: part 2. Thanks for your lasting support!**


End file.
